


Insanity

by MissCellophane



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cheating, Established Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran, I don't even like ran but I feel bad I even wrote this, M/M, One-Sided Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran, Pancakes, Pregnant Aoko, Shinchi and kaito are kinda jerks, Shinichi is a detective what do you expect, Should This Be Rated Mature?, So theres that at least, and a baby shower, talk about murder and comas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: This is a story about a cheating husband, a potential serial killer and pancakes but mostly the first one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to romanticize cheating in any way. This was just something that popped into my head one day. Also, if anyone thinks this should be rated higher than a T please tell me.
> 
> (From my FFN)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Shinichi was in the library of the Kudo manor reading a book when he felt arms wrap around him. He didn't need to look to know who they belonged to as a pair of lips dragged their way up his jaw and over his cheek, stopping near the shell of his ear.

"Kaito." He greeted, eyes still firmly on his book.

"Kaito? My, Shinichi, should I be jealous of you calling out another's name?" Ever the opportunist, instead of Kaito's voice, the soft tone of Ran answered him.

"Maybe. If you were really Ran. But she's away at a two day tournament right now." Shinichi calmly replied.

Lips tugged into a smile against his ear "Oh?" He didn't need to turn in order to know the magician was sporting a mischievous look.

"Hmm, but I'm sure you already know that. Otherwise you wouldn't be here." Shinichi pointed out.

Kaito slipped around the couch so he could straddle Shinichi, moving his book out of the way as he did.

"Maybe, but what if I just wanted to hear it from you?" He asked, tilting his head.

Shinichi sighed, gently grabbing Kaito's hips "You're insane." He replied, though a smile tugged at his lips.

"Oh, Believe me." The magician leaned down and brushed their lips together "I know."

...  
Later when they're in bed and Shinichi's drawing random things on Kaito's back. He takes the time to look around the room. His gaze lands almost immediately on a small frame sitting on the dresser. In the photo is Shinichi and Ran, both dressed elegantly with flowers behind them, smiling happily. The frame itself is a plain black with the small cursive words 'Our wedding' on it. And If one looked closely, they could see the sadness locked behind sapphire blue eyes. Kaito hated that picture.

"Why did you marry her?" The words were out before he could stop them.

He felt Shinichi pause, His hand frozen mid stroke on his back. This wasn't something they talked about before. Usually avoiding it or pretending if only for a while it never existed in their little world. He expected Shinichi to not answer or to change the subject, he would have been fine with either, but his detective always finds ways to surprise him.

"Why?" Shinichi repeated, though Kaito could tell it was because he was contemplating the question, not because he was asking.

"Expectation." He finally replied, his hand moving once more on Kaito's back. When Kaito merely blinked at him, he began to explain.

"Everybody just, expected us to get together. Ran, my parents, her parents, Sonoko, myself too at first, Hell even the police force assumed we would end up together. I guess, I just... " He frowned, "I didn't want to disappoint them. Ran looked so happy when I returned that I just couldn't say no. And then my mother practically proposed for me, and to be honest a small part of me wasn't exactly expecting Ran to say yes." Shinichi sighed.

"You mean, you didn't even want to marry her?" Kaito said surprised, he had assumed that over time Shinichi's feelings had faded but he didn't think they were gone even before the wedding.

"Mmh, no. I didn't. But one doesn't just say no to my mother." Shinichi said wryly, watching as Kaito shifted so he could face him, his arms crossed on Shinichi's chest.

"When did your feelings change?" Kaito asked.

"You can only continue loving someone romantically for so long when you are forced to live as their younger brother for years." Shinichi replied dryly.

Kaito couldn't stop his lips from twitching at that "Mmh, I guess your right."

"I know I'm right." Shinichi stated before tilting his head and looking at Kaito, his gaze sharp "Aoko?" He questioned.

Kaito sighed at the subject change but answered all the same.

"Acceptance." He glanced away with a frown tugging at his lips "I had accepted years ago that her hatred of Kaito kid would far out weigh whatever feelings she may have had for me. And Hakuba's a prick but as long as he makes her happy, I'll be happy for them." Kaito stated softly.

Yeah, Kaito may dislike Hakuba but Aoko's happiness will always go before his. Even if that happiness is with an annoying prick.

Shinichi reached up to dragged his fingers through Kaito's hair before pulling him into a kiss.

...  
Kaito happily put a bit more chocolate chips to the batter as he sang, easily switching between voices when he changed songs.

"If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right." He sang as he poured some batter into the frying pan, smiling slightly when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Isn't that a song about cheating?" Shinichi asked, voice amused as he leaned his chin on Kaito's shoulder.

"Yup!" Kaito answered cheeky.

"You're absolutely insane." Shinichi remarked with a slight shake of his head.

"Oh dear Shin-shin, You should know this already." Kaito laughed.

"Mmh." Shinichi tilted his head when he saw the pancakes.

"Is it your cheat day?" He asked with a quirked brow, noticing the amount of chocolate chips.

"Yup, But I'm sure you already know that." He said teasingly, throwing Shinichi's words from last night back in his face.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and pulled away to get some orange juice.

Not every one knew but Kaito actually didn't eat sugar all that much, only really allowing himself to indulge in more than a few sweets once a month. Shinichi was surprised nobody was able to tell but then again the magician was a master at lying and making up stories. It also probably helped that Kaito's personality made it seem like he was on a constant sugar high. So really Shinichi shouldn't be that surprised.

"So, I was talking to Haku-chan-" Shinichi gave him a deadpan look, interrupting as he sat down at the kitchen table "Somehow I doubt that."

"Fine, I was eavesdropping on Haku-chan." Kaito corrected with a eye roll, "Anyway, I overheard something about a potential serial killer?" Kaito questioned as he turned off the stove and brought over the plate holding the pancakes to the table.

"Ah, yeah, that." Shinchi sighed as Kaito sat down.

"What?" Kaito asked curiously.

"It's a complicated case." Shinichi replied as he took a bite of his pancakes, mentally he noted how different meals were with Kaito then with Ran. With Kaito he could talk about whatever he wanted but with Ran all talk about work, thieves, detectives, or anything relating to those subjects were off limits (I.e Holmes or Kaito kid). Sometimes books too.

"How does one be a potential serial killer?" Kaito asked dragging Shinichi from his thoughts.

"Hmm, he doesn't actually kill them." Shinichi replied.

"He doesn't?"

Shinichi smiled slightly at the confusion shown on Kaito's face.

"No, so far all of his victims are in coma's. The doctor's say that a few are showing signs of going brain dead, which is why he's being considered a potential serial killer."

"So this guy just sucks at killing then?" Kaito questioned.

"No. Actually...We believe he intended to put them in a coma in the first place. Why a coma instead of just killing them? We aren't sure." Shinichi sighed.

"Do you have any leads yet?"

"Not yet. The only reports we have of the culprit is that they wear a hood and are around 5'9 but besides that, nothing solid."

Kaito hummed as he took a contemplative bit of his food.

"No." Shinichi suddenly stated.

"Huh?" Kaito blinked, looking up at him.

"No Kaito. I know what you're thinking and the answer is no."

"Oh? But I was just thinking of what rooms we haven't defiled yet." Kaito said teasingly. The Kudo manor was pretty big, there was no way they had gotten to all of them yet.

"Five." Shinichi answered immediately causing Kaito to blush slightly "But that wasn't what you were thinking of. You were thinking of going after the potential serial killer on your own. I know you are capable of handling yourself in a fight but I don't want to see you hurt. One of the victims was a black belt and another was a trained off duty bodyguard, yet they have little to no defensive wounds." Shinichi looked at him pointedly.

Kaito sighed, he got the point. If they didn't have any defensive wounds it meant the attacker was either very quick, very powerful or both.

"Alright fine. I won't go after them." He promised.

Shinichi sighed in relief "Good. Now, What do you say we go defile some more rooms?" He asked teasingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited on 7/16/19


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoko has a baby shower and Shinichi has a breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually wrote this.

Later that night they cuddled on the couch, watching an american show called 'Leverage'. It was quickly becoming one of Kaito's favorites and Shinichi didn't seem to mind it to much either. Even if it was a show about thieves.

"I hope you don't get any ideas from this." Shinichi remarked, trailing his hand up and down Kaito's back.

"Who says I haven't already." Kaito replied with a smirk.

Shinichi rolled his eyes fondly.

"I like this." Kaito whispered a while later. He didn't need to clarify for Shinichi to know he meant just lazing around as they basked in the warmth and presence of each other.

"We should do it again then." Shinichi answered.

Kaito turned to look at him only to find Shinichi was already staring at him fondly.

Kaito swallowed "Yeah?" He replied, not really being able to say anything else under that gaze.

"Yeah." Shinichi repeated, the corner of his lips twitching a bit into a smile.

"Did Parker just stab a guy with a fork?" Kaito suddenly asked, his attention being torn away.

Shinichi merely chuckled before turning to the TV as well. Hmm, she did stab a guy.

They fell asleep a few episodes later.

...

Shinichi awoke once again to the smell of food, but this time he knew it was different. He looked around himself noticing a few case files were laid out on the coffee table in front of him as if he had fallen asleep while reading, an empty coffee next to them. The TV remote was where it usually was and he would bet that the bed sheets he had put in the wash last night were dry and back where they belonged on the bed.

This could only mean one thing.

He got up, pushing the throw blanket off of him, and walked to the kitchen.

"Ah, Shinichi! You're awake!" Ran was home and she was cooking breakfast.

No wonder Kaito left early, Shinichi sighed. He didn't even get to say good bye.

"Shinichi? You okay?" Ran asked worriedly.

Shinichi smiled "Ah, I'm fine. Sorry." He sat down at the kitchen table.

Ran sat down with two plates of food a few minutes later.

"You're back early." Shinichi commented.

"Ah yeah, The matches ended early because a few contestants got food poisoning. They are all fine, don't worry! And all my kids won their fights! I'm so proud of them!" Ran smiled brightly at him.

"Congrats. I told you you'd make a great coach." Shinichi replied.

Ran giggled "I know! But it's just so nerve wracking!" She sighed before looking down at her plate sheepishly "You know...Aoko is having a baby shower next Saturday."

Shinichi nodded. He heard about that, Kaito wouldn't stop complaining about how 'That annoying Brit had tainted Aoko!' Kaito's words not his.

"Well, I was wondering...If maybe... we could go?" Ran asked hesitantly.

He looked at her and saw how hopeful she was about this and sighed.

"Okay. I'll ask the inspector for the day off." He agreed.

Ran beamed. Shinichi pushed away the guilt that started to swirl in his stomach at the sight.

Yeah, no way was he gonna tell her the reason he even thought of going was because if it was Aoko, Kaito was sure to be there.

...

**Two days later**

"I can not believe you." Shinichi hissed as he pushed Kaito into the downstairs bathroom.

"It's really not that ba-" Kaito cut himself off at the look that was thrown his way " Right. Sorry."

Shinichi sighed and pointed at the tub "Sit." He commanded.

Kaito, not wanting to anger his detective any more, obediently sat down on the edge of the tub.

"What were you thinking?" Shinichi asked as he brought over the first aid kit, Haibara made him keep one in every bathroom and bedroom.

"I was just-"

"No, don't answer. I know what you were thinking." Shinichi got out supplies to clean Kaito's wounds before walking over to him.

"Shinichi-" Again Kaito was cut off.

"Take your shirt off." Shinichi demanded as he knelt in front of Kaito.

"My my, Shinichi are you- Ah ow! That hurts!" Kaito whined quietly when Shinichi pressed a little too hard on his wound when he went to clean it.

Shinichi glanced at him and Kaito snapped his mouth shut.

"You promised me you wouldn't go after him." Shinichi stated with a hint of anger.

"I didn- Ah. Okay, Okay! Mercy! Damn it, Shinichi." Kaito pouted.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes.

Kaito sighed "I was on my way back from casing a museum when I happened to see a women getting kidnapped. Would you have really wanted me to just let that go?" Kaito questioned.

The detective in Shinichi was happy he didn't but the worried, protective side was screaming in horror. Kaito was injured. Kaito was injured because he, Shinichi, wasn't able to do his job.

"You should have called the police." Shinichi grumbled instead.

"I would have. But the police station was forty minutes away and the kidnappers car was a few _feet_ away. They wouldn't have arrived in time." Kaito reasoned.

"You're injured. If it was any deeper you would have needed stitches." Shinichi retorted.

"But you caught the culprit right?" Kaito countered.

Shinichi used the time it took to bandage Kaito to think of a response. Finally he sighed.

"Yeah, I guess we did." He looked up at him "Just be more careful next time."

Kaito's eyes softened "Of course." He leaned down to kiss Shinichi.

It was nearly three in the morning, Kaito had a knife wound and Ran was just upstairs sleeping but neither cared in that moment.

...

Shinichi returned to bed ten minutes later. Ran was still asleep with her back facing the door.

Shinichi felt a pang of guilt hit him but abruptly pushed it away as he slipped into bed.

He was an idiot wasn't he? Assuming he could continue to do this to Ran and not hurt her in the end?

He turned to face the door, tensing slightly when a few moments later he felt a body curl up behind him. He relaxed when he realized it was just Ran.

She was going to be devastated if she found out.

He forced himself to sleep as guilt, anxiety, and sadness enveloped him.

...

**The next week (Saturday)**

"Shinichi! Ran-san! I'm so glad you could make it!" Kaito greeted them as they entered the Hakuba manor.

"You act as if today is about you Kuroba." Hakuba's snide voice remarked as he walked over to also greet his guests "Hello Shinichi-san, Ran-san."

"Shove it Haku-chan!" Kaito stuck his tongue out at him.

Shinichi sighed and Ran gave out a small giggle.

"I'm surprised you were able to make it Shinichi-san." Hakuba commented.

"Me too! But thankfully he was given today off." Ran replied with a smile.

"I see." Hakuba glanced between Kaito and Shinichi. Ran's smile disappeared for a brief moment, none of them noticed.

Kaito rolled his eyes before turning to Ran "Aoko's in the kitchen if you want to talk to her."

"What!? Why is she in there?" She ran to the kitchen before they could reply.

"You did that on purpose didn't you." Hakuba sighed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kaito replied smugly.

Shinichi shook his head "Why is Aoko in the kitchen?" He asked.

"She's not allowed to cook, so she decided to supervise instead." Hakuba stated.

"And she's having way to much fun with it." Kaito laughed.

"Yes, I've already had a few complaints about her aggressive behavior." Hakuba's lip twitched showing he was amused by the statement.

"Considering who her father is, I can imagine." Shinichi remarked.

Kaito chuckled.

"Yo Kudo!" Hattori greeted as he left the kitchen.

"Hattori." Shinichi nodded his head in greeting "Kazuha here too then?" He asked.

"Yeah, She's in tha Kitchen with Aoko and them." He replied.

"Oh dear, Please don't let anyone die today." Hakuba sighed, face palming.

"Wha's tha suppose ta mean?" Hattori asked confused.

"We have three detectives and a thief. One of which is know for running in to bodies." Hakuba looked pointedly at Shinichi.

"I don't do it on purpose!" Shinichi denied the same time Kaito grumbled "I'm not a thief!"

"He is right Kudo, You do run into a lot of crimes." Hattori smirked.

"As if you have any right. Whenever you come to Beika, a body falls from some height." Shinichi huffed.

"Not all tha time!" Hattori disagreed.

"Let's just hope Kuroba's luck holds out today." Hakuba seemed to grimace at the words.

"Aww, You do believe in me!" Kaito fluttered his lashes at him.

"Only for today. I don't want Aoko to be more stressed than she already is."

As they moved to the couch the conversation easily moved to recent cases.

"Speaking of cases, I have a question about the potential serial killer case." Hakuba started.

"Of course you do." Kaito rolled his eyes, they ignored him.

"What about it?" Shinichi asked, having a feeling he already knew.

"What were you doing in the middle of Beika at one-thirty-four AM?" Hakuba questioned.

Yep, there it was. He forced himself not to sigh and gave Hakuba the same response he gave the police when they showed up at the scene.

"I couldn't sleep so I decide to go for a walk. I guess I walked longer then I assumed when I noticed a women getting kidnapped." He promptly replied.

"What are ya questioning Kudo fer Hakuba?" Hattori asked angrily.

"I am simply curious." Hakuba responded even as he looked pointedly at Kaito.

Kaito huffed. He just couldn't give him a break, could he?

Before they could argue any more the girls came into the room. No one noticed the way Ran glanced between Shinichi and Kaito, a small frown tugging at her lips only to be replaced with smile as she sat down next to Shinichi.

...

"Open my present next!" Kaito prompted.

Aoko huffed "It better not have anything to do with Kaito Kid!" She warned.

"Kaito kid-sama is great! But no, it doesn't." Kaito assured.

"I find that kind of hard to believe considering what you did to the nursery this morning." Hakuba stated.

"What did he do?" Ran asked curiously.

"He changed everything into a Kaito Kid theme!" Aoko complained "It took forever to get him to change it back."

"Seriously?" Hattori looked at Kaito with a quirked brow.

"It was amazing. They just don't know how to appreciate talent." Kaito scoffed.

Shinichi shook his head in amusement.

"Anyway, I think you'll like my gift." Kaito bragged.

Aoko quirked a brow but took the box from him. It was a large rectangular box with, surprisingly plain, lavender wrapping paper and a red bow tied around it.

Aoko hesitantly opened it before gasping, her head snapped up "Is this-"

Kaito nodded.

"Oh Kaito!" She teared up.

"Told you-Ah A-Aoko." Kaito startled slightly when he suddenly got a armful of his best friend.

"Thank you." She whispered, hugging him tighter.

"What is it?" Kazuha asked intrigued.

Hakuba grabbed the box his wife had set down before hugging Kaito and pulled out the object inside.

"It's a painting." Hakuba stated with furrowed brows.

"It's my mothers." Aoko sniffled as she finally pulled away "She sold a few paintings before she died but I could never find all of them. Thank you Kaito." She smiled at him.

"It was the least I could do." Kaito mumbled looking away.

Shinichi smiled as he watched Aoko thank Kaito a few more times before going to open more gifts. He turned when he felt someone grab his hand.

"Ran?" He questioned quietly glancing from the girl to their clasped hands and back.

She simply smiled at him before looking back at Aoko. Shinichi mentally shrugged and turned back as well only to catch Kaito staring at him, more specifically his hand that was holding Ran's.

Before Shinichi could say anything Kaito blinked and looked away. A grin on his face as he started teasing Aoko. Though if one knew what to look for, and Shinichi did, you could tell it was forced.

There was that guilt again.

...

After dinner Shinichi excused himself.

He headed to the bathroom farthest from everyone and locked the door. Sliding down the wall, he pulled his legs to his chest, laying his forehead on his knees. And cried.

He wasn't sure how long he was there for, just knew that it didn't dull the pain or guilt he felt inside. He was a swirling mess of emotions and he knew it was all his fault.

He barely heard the door open and close, the click of the lock being turned not even registering. But he did notice the sudden warmth of a body sitting next to him, felt the arms wrapping around him.

He didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Kaito." Shinichi's voice was slightly choked due to his tears.

"Shinichi." Kaito replied softly, "Why are you crying?" He asked.

"As if you don't know." Shinichi responded miserably.

Kaito looked down at him him worried, he didn't reply. Kaito did know, or at least could guess, but that didn't mean he liked to see Shinichi like this.

"I'm hurting both of you." Shinichi stated looking up at him.

"I'm not-"

"Don't lie, please Kaito. I saw you looking at me earlier." Shinichi said pointedly.

Kaito bit his lip, glancing away.

"I will admit, seeing her holding your hand so freely did make me upset." Kaito confessed.

Shinichi flinched slightly "I'm sorry."

"But I knew what I was getting into when we started this." Kaito looked back at him.

"That still doesn't give me the right to hurt you." A few tears slipped down Shinichi's face "Either of you. Ran doesn't deserve to be lied to like this." He stated quietly.

Kaito felt a pang of something hit him "Are you saying you want to end this?" He asked, anxious.

"I-no- but Ran..." Conflicting emotions warred in Shinichi's head.

She was going to be so pissed. But he didn't want to leave Kaito either.

"I'll stay by your side no matter what you decide. Even if you decide to just end things." Kaito commented, even if it hurt him to say it.

Shinichi looked up at him, teary eyed.

He couldn't keep hurting both of them like this.

...

"I want a divorce." The words slipped out before the front door was even closed.

Shinichi turned to look at Ran in shock.

"What?" He replied.

Ran's expression was determined "I want a divorce." She repeated firmly.

"Are you sure?" Shinichi asked as he closed the door.

"Yes. I can't keep doing this Shinichi. I realized today that no matter what I do, you will always chose Kaito."

"Ran-" Surprise flashed on his face.

"No. Let me finish. Yes, I know about you and Kaito. Yes, I didn't say anything. But only because I had hoped we could fix it. But when I saw you with him today, I knew. I knew something had changed and that I would lose you forever. So, I want to be the one to break it off." Ran's expression softened "I love you Shinichi but I know you don't love me. Not like you love Kaito."

"Ran." Shinichi looked at her apologetic, emotions running rampant "I'm really _really_ sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice was slightly choked.

"But you did." She replied with a grim smile "So let's get a divorce." Her eyes were laden with un-shed tears.

Things may not be the same for them anymore but Shinichi knew right then what his decision was.

"Okay. We'll get get a divorce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Lot longer than I had intended but oh well. Oh, Also don't assume Shinichi got off easy. Ran didn't talk to him or Kaito for almost a full year. Even then she didn't fully forgive him for the heartache. His friends were also pretty angry. Both of them had to go to various lengths to show they were truly sorry.
> 
> Also, I don't know why but I just have this head cannon where Aoko's mother was a pretty well know artist? Like I have no idea where it came from but I'm sticking with it.
> 
> Edited on 7/16/19


End file.
